


Wrapped in Red

by Arsoemon



Series: Holidays! [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Canon Related, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, M/M, No Dialogue, Short One Shot, Shukita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: Akira shows up to Yusuke’s door with a gift.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Holidays! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Wrapped in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from the Kelly Clarkson Christmas song/album.

He'd been thinking about this for weeks, months even. Everyone else was easy enough to buy for: My Hero Academia manga box set for Ryuji. For Ann, a film anthology dedicated to the femme fatale curated by Akira himself—with some help from Makoto, Yusuke, and Akechi; a limited edition re-release of the original Buchimaru-kun plush for Makoto; a limited edition Featherman figure set for Futaba; a collection of recipes Boss was gracious enough to share with Haru; and a custom chess set for Akechi. Ann had even helped him pick Morgana's gift by agreeing to 12 "dates" next year. He had long since stopped counting the digits of yen all of this costed—four jobs and Mementos grinding made it possible, and after the holiday season they had last year, he wanted to make this one great. Everyone else's gifts were simple enough to come up with.

Yusuke was a different story. For everything that catches his attention, it's still only art and food that keep it. He already owns his own supplies or skips meals to obtain those he's missing, and short of a signed piece by any number of artists—as Haru so kindly offered to buy—there was nothing he seemed to want. Makoto suggested figurines or drawing models. Akira agreed to a set from the group but still wanted to give him something personally, especially since he enjoyed being Yusuke's model just as much as Yusuke enjoyed having him as a model, if the number of times he'd asked for his assistance are any indication. Akira enjoys all the time he spends with his friends, but there's something else when it comes to Yusuke, and he had gradually begun to suspect Yusuke could say the same. Little comments here and there, fingers reaching for the same spot on the subway pole, a lingering glance as they go their separate ways for the night. And Ryuji's casual suggestion to just take him on a date....

All of it led to this moment. Akira runs pomaded fingers through his hair, slicking it back without so much of the slick. He fusses with a few stray curls, wanting everything just so. He tucks his white button down into his red pants and tries to keep calm as he begins fastening his jabot, hoping he's not overdressed, and praying that he won't sweat through the shirt. He snaps a few pictures to send to Ann with and without the matching suit jacket. Luckily, she responds with a seal of approval before he has time to doubt himself further. He buttons the jacket with a deep sigh and heads out the door.

The train ride is uneventful, the walk to Kosei's dorms a blur. If anyone ever asks, he'd swear he just magically appeared in front of the door. He lifts his hand and pauses. He's running out of time to turn back. How weird must this look? He's all dressed up on Christmas Eve—in a red suit, no less—and showing up to his friend's room with nothing but what's bound to be an incoherent stream of speech and a futile hope that the boy will simply slam the door in the worst case. He can feel the blood leaving his face and turns to pace a few steps before rushing back to the door and knocking, regretting it immediately. He can hear movement inside and is sure he looks sketchy, crouched and glancing left and right like some cartoon trying to escape. As the movement nears the door, he runs a hand through his hair once before shoving his hands in his pockets, the go-to stance. The door glides open, and he looks Yusuke in the eye, hoping his face looks confident but not overly so. Yusuke looks surprised. Pleasantly, Akira hopes. He smiles in a way that makes Akira's heart leap as he steps aside to invite him in.


End file.
